Forum:Online noob etiquette?
I've been thinking of getting a mic so I can play online, and while I know the game fairly well, I don't know the first thing about online play. It seems like the next logical step tho. Having read through the forums, I know there are things that people get totally heated about. So, would anyone like to post some rules, guidelines, or tips for people about to pop their online cherry? Also, maybe particular dangers to watch out for? I know that noobs are often viewed as prey and such, and I'd like to avoid that. Anyways, thanks for all the help! King of the Lillim 16:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) * Ask about loot policy before picking anything up. If people pick shit up without answering, then take whatever you want - and remember to save often in case you get booted often for no given reason. * Sometimes it's helpful to check what exactly it is you're doing, e.g. running through or playing casually, or how the host/whoever wants it played, e.g. Crawmerax blind spots usable or not :: Just my $0.02 --Nagamarky 17:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I would advise against joining or creating public matches. There are some hardcore modders out there, and some of the ways they alter their characters and game can permanently affect yours, just by nature of sharing a match with them. At any rate, it's a good idea to back up your save files before you go online. 17:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Online public gameplay is a bit 'awkward' at the moment. Since the game and the DLCs have been out awhile, if your goal is to start a new character and follow the mission flow, it can be difficult to find a 'startup' game or one that's close to your level. You can find them but it might take a bit of searching. Just a few points in addition to those above ... :A mic is not necessary. Indeed, I rarely talk, and purposely use my inline mic switch to restrict my usage. :Backup your Save File before going online. :I defer to the Host when it comes to loot. I ignore items that go with my character unless everyone else passes it up. :Be prepared for the asshat hi-levels that will join lo-level games and ruin the gameplay. :Don't take candy from strangers! Especially if some hi-level insists you take it. Don't do it! Especially if its some kind of money, health kit, or grenade mod. If it's an uber-weapon, don't take it. If you feel you just gotta, then don't use it until you bring it here to be checked out. :Turn off Dual Requests. Far too often some hi-level will be challenging everyone, even lo-levels. You will just be wasting your time. -- MeMadeIt 21:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I also have something to say... Don't play private matches alot when you start unless you want to be picking useless missions out of the grill of your profile. Also, what console are you playing on? GT:Mazman1521 21:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Great stuff guys, thanks a bunch. Sounds kindof risky to play with my finely honed character, perhaps best to start with a new one so I wont have to choke a bitch when it gets corrupted. A few specifics: @MeMadeIt, If you don't use a mic, how do you know what to do? Does everyone do their own thing, or do you all work on the same mission? :Well, you can still hear anyone else who has a mic. And you can type messages using to the group. Easy on the PC, sux on console. Usually, the host controls the flow and mission selection. When the mission is selected, everyone sees it. -- MeMadeIt 04:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I gotcha. :) King of the Lillim 17:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) @Mazman, I'm on PS3. King of the Lillim 17:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC)